


Pitfall

by laevateinnWillis



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis
Summary: 锤基。仍然是雷神3意难平。那时候复联3甚至还没上映呢。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 6





	Pitfall

洛基在重力系统恢复后的第一件事是洗了个澡。弄干头发花的时间比预想的久，而且它们不可避免地打着卷。他放弃了，然后走出船长卧舱的浴室，看到在他和瓦尔基里（主要是他）研究飞船的时候，大部分船员都分到了自己的舱室。少了在门舱系临时睡袋的人们，飞船一下子看起来空旷许多。符合阿萨人习惯的作息系统也设置好了，此时几个自告奋勇的女人正在准备晚餐。真遗憾，洛基毫不惋惜地想，要是在大火中救下一两张厚重的红漆镶角的橡木长桌，这些女人能一秒唤醒阿萨的旧日荣光。再加上高天尊风格的灯光，绝对是精神污染级别的的辣眼睛。

他们只好用那些看起来像监狱里用的连体金属桌椅来代替了（听上去挺公平的，这样每个人都在蹲监狱了，谁也没法从这座飞船监狱里离开）。洛基在检查仓库的时候看到了那些桌椅，还看到了备用的固体燃料（看上去并不是飞船的主要动力来源），食物储备（供应这么多人似乎岌岌可危），各种发出低沉的隆隆声的管道和看上去是发动机一部分的东西。

“嗨，洛基，”索尔从后面某个舱室里冒出来，“怎么样？”

“我才看了后半个仓库，动力装置似乎贯穿了整个飞船。待会儿我还会下去。你要瓦尔基里跟来吗？”

瓦尔基里正坐在吧台边（是啊，连像样的桌椅都没有的高天尊的飞船里有一个私人酒吧，这种风格让他想起了某个人）。她正在和一个帮忙挑选晚餐佐酒的阿萨女孩聊天。“不，不是那个，”女武神说。她身着便装，乌黑的头发用一根蓝色的宽带子绑起来，小臂肌肉匀称而结实。“那个是用来一醉方休的，如果你想给晚餐添点儿料的话，尝尝这个。”她拔开一个扁圆形酒瓶的塞子，倒了浅浅的两杯，另一杯推给那女孩。女孩子抿了一口就吃吃地笑起来。

洛基朝索尔摊手。“别真的叫海姆达尔跟着我。他会字面意义上地把我的头拧下来。”

索尔叹了口气。“那你得等我一会儿。吃完饭再去？”

“你就那么不放心我吗？”

“我信任你，洛基，”索尔说，“我对你那些控制不住的小毛病也深信不疑。”

晚餐是用紫皮的萨卡南瓜做的浓汤，各种风干或罐头装的肉食，以及每人一小锡杯的淡酒。洛基盯着盘子，虽然没什么食欲但也不反感，可能是因为身边两个人吃得太具体了。“你不知道在角斗场他们都给我们吃些什么。”索尔说，石头人咂着嘴点头。

“是啊，我完全没法理解你们的感受，因为那会儿我在VIP专座上喝葡萄酒，又或者因为我从来没蹲过监狱。”洛基戳着盘子里的食物，“说真的，照这个速度，别说到仙女星系了，到亚尔夫之前就会开始饥荒。”

索尔放下勺子。“如果必要，”他说，“阿萨战士的体质足以支持半年不用进食。其他种族也可以这样吗？”

“阿萨的战士全都 **死了** 。”洛基说，“现在只剩下女人孩子，以及一群……”索尔顺着他的目光看过去，一个肤色介于泥泞和烧坏的陶土之间的身高三米的异族人正对着澡盆大的锅喝汤，因为他跟旁边人打赌能一口气吃完一锅，厨娘和邻桌的人都在敲勺子给他叫好。

“……得想个办法开快一点。”索尔沉重地总结道。

所以他心甘情愿地跟洛基下到舱底。他做了个“你先请”的手势，但洛基装作没看到，所以他俩最后并肩从底层的尾部走到头。

“果然没错，”洛基指着一个蒙灰的控制台说，“这整个贯通的东西就是曲率引擎。现在我们可以稍微快点了。”他俯下身深深吸了口气，呼地吹开灰，细细察看屏幕和按钮。末了，他转过身来，对索尔说：“到你了。”

啊，他居然还记得当时的乱按一气。好啊，索尔微笑起来，伸手直接按了台面上最大的那个按钮。

一瞬间两人的呼吸都停止了。半秒之后，底舱的灯光打亮，远处传来预热的嗡嗡声。蓝色的投影光屏在他们身周出现，提醒他们设置预设路线。

“这可能是炸弹的。”洛基抱怨道。索尔没接话。在输入完成之后，他们在安静得诡异的封闭舱底待了一会儿，洛基开口道：“从这儿到仙女星系有10后面带七个零万光年。我们还是得用虫洞。”

索尔看着洛基，看得他弟弟不自觉地往后退了一步。洛基举起双手：“别，我只知道阿萨附近的虫洞，现在没用了。你去找海姆达尔去。”

索尔后退半步，应了声好，然后转过身，过了一会儿听见洛基跟上来，在走到一半的时候洛基突然说：“别跟那老家伙说是我说的。”

索尔点了点头，但补了句：“他八成会猜到是你。说不定他正看着我们呢。”

洛基耸耸肩。

推开舱门的时候，他们发现整个飞船处在一种奇怪的肃穆氛围中，每个人都盯着窗外看。噢，洛基想到，这些只见过彩虹桥，或者平生只有一次倒霉地落入虫洞经历的人们，从未见过曲率引擎开动的景象：舷窗外柠檬黄的恒星群被引力扭曲成水滴形，像颜料在过于倾斜的黑色画布上流下来。正常的空间感被剥夺了，一切都那么光怪陆离。

洛基之前看到过这个两次，都是在灭霸手下的时候。齐塔瑞用曲率飞船把军队开往老巢十万光年以外的地方，以防地球人反击——这是例行公事，倒不是说他们真的相信地球人会这么做。那些蜥蜴士兵对蓝色的巨型天体妖冶地扭曲伸展的样子视而不见，他只好尽量避免露出敬畏的表情，以免被当成少见多怪的小人物。

他大概享受了两分钟这样的肃穆，然后飞船驶进了暗物质——这就是用曲率引擎的目的：快速通过这片没有方向的区域。飞船的作息系统提示睡眠时间到了，一部分人回到舱室，仍然精力充沛的选择把桌椅移到角落里形成一个简陋的舞池。吧台后面放起了熟悉又舒缓的音乐。瓦尔基里喝了平常份量的酒（也就是说她快醉了），在教一个阿萨女人跳萨卡的摇摆舞。洛基努力把眼睛留在跳得惨不忍睹的瓦尔基里身上，但没忍住听到房间另一头索尔和海姆达尔的谈话。

“通常情况下彩虹桥不会留下痕迹……但是我可以找找众神之父送您去地球是开辟的道路。不过，我想您最好知道洛基在做什么。”

“我想这次他没错，不然我们没法更快地到地球。”

“我承认这一点。我只是提醒您当心他。”

“我知道。我了解他。别担心，他好歹搞来了这艘飞船。”

不，这不对。飞船不是他搞来的。他只是趁机行事——石头人是索尔叫瓦尔基里放出来的，他只不过搭了个便车，然后随口把功劳说成自己的，反正石头人听不出语法里的区别。索尔顺着他说了，而且还致力于把它变成现实。为什么？怕海姆达尔看穿事情的真相，叫他在一船之中也难以安身？说实话他很想知道海姆达尔到底看到了哪些。他恨不得直接读老门将的心，但还不太熟练，被侵入头脑的人大都会发现他的企图。他的头真的会被拧下来。“我了解他”，索尔说的还真没错，这是他们关系暂时缓和的基础。那话怎么说的来着？Round and round in circles we go.Round and round and round……

萨卡的酒真是又辣又苦。洛基感到十分挫败。他想要一艘小飞船。他可以做到的。仓库下面有一个停泊舱，他带索尔走的那条路是看不到的。他想要一艘小飞船，驶进未知的无穷宇宙，身后扯出死寂的黑线。别让他背靠着什么，别让他敞露衣襟，别让他对任何一个人剖开皮肤。他宁愿要不安全中的安全感，因为别人都不安全的时候，他才会是那个骗子，那个胜券在握的人。

他想要一艘小飞船。

索尔谈完话，环视一周没见着洛基，过来跟瓦尔基里打个招呼：“我弟弟呢？”

“那儿，”瓦尔基里从阿萨女人瀑布般的金发里抬起头来，朝吧台一指，“……人呢？”

女武神紧张了一下，又摆摆手：“去仓库了吧？开着曲率引擎，他又不会蠢到这时候往外跑。”

说得有理。索尔返回卧舱，果然看到洛基躺在床的右边，一边胳膊支着看上去已经睡着了。索尔脱了披肩，轻手轻脚地爬上床。他潜进被子里的时候听到洛基在呓语，他凑近一些，听到他弟弟说：“……我是睡着还是醒着？”

索尔正想说我怎么知道，洛基又小声嘟哝：“亲我一下我就知道了。”

索尔几乎要笑出声来了。他几乎可以确定洛基在装睡，但清醒的洛基又不可能做出这种事。晚餐酒并不烈吧？索尔没有多想，听从洛基的话亲了亲他的脸。

洛基慢吞吞地背过身去。在他滑入真正的梦乡之前他的最后一句话是：“我真的是在梦里。”

索尔心安地躺下了。他的手搁在洛基腰上，洛基没试图挣脱。

第二天早上索尔在洗手台上跟洛基做爱的时候说：“我昨晚真的亲你了。”

洛基狠狠地揪他头发。

曲率引擎大概运行了一个星期，他们穿过了一个矮星系那么宽的暗物质团。然后他们慢下来，以便海姆达尔测定虫洞的位置。舷窗外面又出现缤纷的星云，看星空成了船员们的共同消遣。只有几个人鲜少参与其中，除了洛基之外，还有浩克，因为逃出来的角斗士都挺怕他的。是好的那种怕，浩克出门都受到恭敬的问候和注目礼的那种。谢天谢地，浩克乐得缩在自己那个有露天浴池的超大号房间里。

海姆达尔听了可能不会高兴，但洛基也在用自己的方法测量稳定虫洞的位置。他的方法是自己摸索出来的，在这片未知的星系中遇到了点问题，他烦躁地出来逛一圈，没看见索尔，瓦尔基里倒一如既往地坐在吧台前。洛基走过去，给自己倒了杯又苦又辣的鬼知道是什么东西酿的酒。“我有一种感觉，”他说，“我们永远都找不到那个虫洞，然后我们得在船上待一辈子。”

“那是你的感觉，”瓦尔基里根本没有看他，“我感觉你喝的那种酒是整个酒柜里最难喝的一种。”

洛基没听到似的把杯底喝了个干净。

“就算这样有什么关系呢？”瓦尔基里说，“船上大部分人并不清楚这一点。这里会成为他们的星球。而且你，一副被判终身监禁的样子，你就知足吧。被你背叛的人都死了，活下来的都是你救的。你有什么好烦的？”

洛基又倒了一杯，然后端回卧室。

接下来的一个星期，海姆达尔确定了虫洞的位置。洛基根据有限的数据推算两次，认为虫洞的另一端会在齐塔瑞曾布兵之处，但按惯例那里也不会有人了。那个地方会有一条通往太阳系的时空裂缝。海姆达尔没什么异议，事情就这么敲定了。他们会再缓慢行驶两星期靠近那个虫洞，然后就“嗖”一下跳进去。

洛基勉强被脑子里的音效逗笑。他实在是对虫洞的另一端没有什么好感。他常常凝视着舷窗外虫洞所在星系的红色恒星，暖红色并不刺眼，像一个风烛残年行将就木的老人。他静默地站着，直到索尔站到他身后。

索尔的短头发很有力量。不知怎么的，那只坏死的蒙着白翳的眼睛居然完全看不出病态，只显出风暴般的强大。有时候洛基觉得索尔的确在提供保护，有时候他觉得那只看不到形象的眼睛看穿了他的一切。索尔在床上干他的时候，他的脑子里一直在回荡一个声音。Round and round and round……

“你越来越好看穿了，弟弟。”

他在鼾声沉沉的温和良夜中难以入眠。

内衣胸口濡湿，此刻冰凉地贴着他的皮肤，冷意让他过分清醒。当他带着飞船回到阿萨，当他取走魔方，当他唤醒苏尔特尔，当他站在人群的最后看向坐在舰长位置上的哥哥，甚至当他又一次和索尔做爱的时候，这句话像一个幽灵一样萦绕在他耳边。有时候那些时刻太过慌乱，或太过沉醉，把这个声音挤到某个角落。但此时夜深人静，大部分船员都睡了，舷窗外的星光似乎都黯淡了一些，于是这句话就像不加闸的洪水一样奔流而出。

洛基试着动动身子，以失败告终：索尔紧紧环着他的腰。他枕回麻掉的胳膊，回想他做过的事情。大部分都是临时起意，实际上；他的形象亦正亦邪，时常倒戈，叫人难以捉摸，也不敢相信。或者他希望是这样，他习惯于这样。但是索尔越来越能看透他，即使有时候他自己也不知道为什么这么做。也许他只是偏好某种选择。这意味着，或许，索尔比他自己更了解“洛基”。

这种想法让他胸口的汗水更难以忍受了。如果说一直以来他和索尔的信任问题总结就是索尔是否相信他，那么这个问题显然是解决的差不多了：索尔能读懂他，也就能适时地信任他。这简直不叫信任。你会对一台塞了硬币就吐饮料的机器用“信任”这个词吗？这样说的话，那之前洛基可是对索尔无比信任，那时他哥哥还是洛基觉得他会怎么做他就真的会怎么做的。

天平失衡了。洛基意识到他失去了对索尔的信任。不管有没有发现这一点，索尔一直在用别的东西——相信和爱、体面的尊重、亲密的关系来补偿天平的另一端。洛基默许了，他假装听不到那些声音。

然而这没能给洛基更多安全感。也许在索尔的庇佑之下，他将很长一段时间不用为自己的生存操心。但他被彻彻底底地袒露给一个人。像个婴儿一样，像他的蓝皮肤猝不及防地从血肉之下冒出，他没做好准备。

也许他压根不想做这个准备。

索尔很好，索尔仁至义尽了，索尔甚至爱他。洛基轻轻地挣开索尔的怀抱，在他就要沾到地的时候索尔突然拉住他的手腕。

“……去哪？”他含含糊糊地问。

“去上个厕所。”洛基慢慢地、坚定地把索尔的手拿下来，但他没有说“我不会离开”，因为在索尔面前，这种谎言的声音会出卖他。他说：“嘘，嘘，你在做梦呢。”

索尔把手放下了。洛基摸出房间，整理好衣服，看到大厅的灯光亮着的时候心下一凛。

浩克正坐在地板的中央，看着外面越来越近的、有条不紊地转动的红色星球。

洛基感到自己背上湿透了。别怕，他跟自己说，别，别后退，这是开进虫洞之前的唯一一次机会了。他擅长这个，更危险的局面他也碰到过，别怕。

他还是弄出了一点细小的声响。浩克转过头，现在他们在对视了。洛基强迫自己不要低头。

“……胆小鬼。”浩克说。他的声音像打雷一样，只是被墙壁吸收掉了，像暴雨跌进泥土里。

洛基清了清嗓子。“胆小鬼要跑路了，大个子没什么意见吧？”他说。

浩克摆摆手，洛基心惊肉跳，生怕他把什么东西捶碎。“胆小鬼逃跑。浩克不喜欢胆小鬼。胆小鬼跑吧！”

洛基如蒙大赦地溜到尾端的舱门，轻车熟路地右拐，在两个货箱之后，动力装置的右翼有一道门。他打开密封门，下到最底层，那里停着一排排仅供一人飞行的胶囊飞船，为了节省空间都首尾连在一起。洛基感到自己的心脏在胸腔里疯狂跳动，要是这时候有人看见他的眼睛变成血红色他也不会惊讶的。像每一次出逃的感觉一样，快速飞过的计划和言语穿梭在他的脑子，他双手冰凉，面颊奇怪地发热。就好像他又抓住了什么，又找到了什么。可能的追兵和可预见的不好看的结局对此刻的他来说只是兴奋的佐料。自由是世上最大的谎言，但是沉溺在其中仿佛一种戒不掉的瘾。

他断开一艘飞船的锁定，钻进飞船，简单的操作之后控制界面亮起来。舱门缓缓打开，尽管身处密封的胶囊之内，他仿佛感受到真空的宇宙正在吸引他到甜蜜的黑暗中去。他拉下操纵杆，推进器发出米白色的光，飞船悄无声息地滑进宇宙之中。身后的舱门自动关上了，即使听不到声音，洛基仍然为想象中的咔哒一声而激动。胶囊飞船看起来不大，但是能容下一个人走动，控制台前方是完整的弧形窗幕。载着两个星球的人的飞船在身后越来越远，只剩下拇指大小。红色的巨星在唱歌。

宇宙是有声音的，如果它们能传播，整个世界会被恐怖的交响乐充斥。红巨星转动的嘎嘎声，膨胀时撕裂的声音像火舌舔着干燥的木头。等到亿万年之后，洛基想，这颗红巨星会缩成小小的黯淡的一颗。也许它会被压成钻石，发出一面铜镲似的当当的响声。

他把自己抛在无尽的空间里了，以兆为单位的百万光年之外发生的战争产生的影响在他活着的时候都不会传到这里来。他给自己弄了座私人监狱，一个人搭成的堡垒。

肾上腺素造成的兴奋感渐渐消退，洛基又感到贴在胸前的潮湿。他正准备把衣服脱下来的时候，飞船的语音提示系统告诉他另一艘胶囊飞船正在申请接入他的飞船。

洛基甚至没有紧张。他选择接受。第二艘飞船的接入口对准他的船，拉近，接入，锁死。

密封圈发出转动的声音，咔哒一声，把手转动，门被打开。

索尔站在那里，除了有点困之外没什么情绪。他伸出手，说：“你在测试飞船，我猜？”

洛基抱着手臂看着他。良久，他说：“没错。顺便查看一下那个虫洞。”

“怎么样？”

“挺好的。”

洛基看着索尔把飞船的航行调成返航。他一动也没动。他知道自己没有机会了。

索尔把手放在洛基的脖子后面。洛基只是感到有点头重脚轻，胃里绞痛。他很想蹲下来，缩成一团，随便吐点什么。

索尔什么都没说。洛基也许知道一分钟之后他们就能回到母船，也许不知道穿过虫洞之后他们会直接撞上灭霸的手下它者，更猜不到索尔会当着他们所有人的面被撕开喉咙。他不会知道索尔能不能活下来。他也不知道他还会做出什么疯狂的事。他只是觉得一根蛛丝断开了，他又跌回了黑暗的洞底，可悲的是井底的泥土温软，甘甜的井水荡在陡壁上的声音像轻柔的爱抚，叫人昏昏欲睡。

他闭上眼睛。


End file.
